


In The Waves

by owloutsider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drarry, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Multi, University AU, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owloutsider/pseuds/owloutsider
Summary: Hogwarts is a prestigious university in London and of course with a school of such reputation it holds some of the most vile young adults. It is particularly known for its cliques: Gryffindor also known as the Jocks or Frat Kids if you will and Slytherin also known as Stuck Up Rich Kids. The cliques often clash and it doesn’t help that they also have different football teams. Harry Potter is the football captain of Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy is the football captain of Slytherin. The two despise each other, or do they?OrThe one where they are all muggles in a prestigious school.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a social media AU on twitter but turned out to be this fanfic instead as I feel more confident writing than doing social media AUS. First things first all characters belong to JK Rowling. The only thing I own are my individual portrayals of said characters and the way that I want to depict them in an alternate universe.
> 
> This will be multi-chaptered and I have big plans for it so if you enjoy it at all please leave a review or kudos to let me know.
> 
> I’m so excited to share these ideas with you guys!!

“Run Harry, go!” Hermione cheered from the bleachers as her best friend was running up the field, football in hand. It was a typical friday evening; the school was packed up in their large football field. Many students were watching the school rivals face each other for their first game of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. 

Harry bolted up the field, adrenaline pumping throughout his entire body and heartbeat pounding in his ears. The first game of the year was the most important it put a tone of which clique was superior at the university Hogwarts. Some would say young adults such as themselves should not get into such petty drama but alas the rivalry exists. In Harry’s opinion of course the superior team was Gryffindor. Then it happened; all it took was a simple tackle from the opposing team and Harry was on the floor. 

“Nice one, Theo!” praised a blonde sporting a shit-eating grin. Draco Malfoy, Captain of the Slytherin team. Seeing Harry being tackled hard by his mate was pleasurable but not as satisfying as when during the next play Draco had scored a touchdown. He looked at Harry, smirking wildly. “Taking notes, _Potter_?” he asked a he strutted towards the middle of the field with the ball. “Merlin knows you need all the help you can get” Draco shot an eyebrow up clearly challenging the other male. 

“It was one touch-down don’t get too excited” Harry rolled his eyes, the game wasn’t over yet. 

~~~

“Can you just calm down?” Pansy pleaded as she saw her blonde friend pacing up and down the hallway. 

Draco shot her a glare “I am calm” he said sharply, jaw clenching. 

“Yeah mate I’m gonna have to agree with Pans on this one, you’re way too fired up. You need to take a breather” Blaise suggested, nodding a little as he went and sat down next to Pansy in the common room. 

Draco laughed and looked at his best friends incredulously “If either of you want to not be ripped apart I suggest you be quiet. Now” he ordered. 

At this Pansy laughed rolling her eyes “Rip us apart? Dray, we’ve known you since you were a kid. You really wanna go _there_? We’re just trying to help you massive prick. So yeah, we lost the game. Big whoop. There will be other games during the year y’know. Also might I remind you we are your friends so maybe think twice before speaking to us like that” Pansy stated, folding her arms across her chest. She was not impressed in the slightest. He was allowed to be a dick to anyone else but not them. 

Draco let out a huge sigh and muttered softly “Sorry guys…” he began sitting on a single chair across his friends. “I don’t know why he gets to me this way, honestly.”

“I have some ideas” Blaise chimed in smirked almost suggestively. 

At this Pansy snorted but then shook her head “Ew, don’t make jokes like that” she faked gagged. 

“Of course you would have those ideas” Draco retorted which made Blaise look at him with a stone expression. 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly” Draco continued “Don’t like false statements about yourself don’t pin that shit on others” he pursed his lips. 

“Case and point” raising his hands up in defense “You win” Blaise backed down. 

“Of course I win. I always win. I’m Draco fucking Malfoy. If Potter thinks he’s winning the next game he’s sadly mistaken. I will get our team to win. Whatever it takes” he said sporting an almost evil grin. 

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and smiled — the war between Gryffindor and Slytherin has officially begun.


	2. Competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to post but I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> hopefully by the next chapter everything runs a little more smoothly.  
> just a side note some chapters will be longer than others, it depends on what i have planned for it.
> 
> please leave kudos/comments if you like this and would like to see more! thank you for reading ♡

If there was any class that Harry hated most it would be Physics. Despite the hours that Hermione dedicated into helping him it didn’t make a difference — he was left confused all the same. 

“It’s easy, really” Hermione started explaining the most recent assignment they got. 

“In what world is that easy” Harry complained, shaking his head. “I can’t look at this assignment anymore it’s going to drive me crazy. I’m gonna take a walk” he announced squeezing his eyes shut because of the headache that was coming on due to the stress he was under. 

“Want me come with?” Hermione asked, looking up at her best friend. She noticed that he was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt “you should put on a sweater or something you know how cold the halls can be” she suggested.

“Nah, just need some time alone, nothing personal” he smiled, he just really needed some time to think. He shook his head, smiling to himself it was so like his best friend to be concerned about him even with the smallest of things such as getting cold. “I think I’ll be fine” he shrugged, not really minding.

Hermione hummed in response as she crossed her legs on the floor, picking up a hefty book “It’s fine I really wanted to read the next few chapters of this book anyway” to when Harry said he’d rather be alone. 

“That’s the physics textbook” Harry tilted his head in utter confusion. Why anyone would want to read that book for fun was beyond him. 

“Precisely” she grinned taking out a notebook and a bright pink highlighter “you can never be too prepared,” she said as a matter of factly. 

“Though I'm sure she’s getting to the limit” Ron joked as he entered the common area, a smirk plastered across his face. 

“Ronald, perfect! We can get you caught up with the next couple lessons. Come study” she smiled, patting the floor beside her. Ron needed as much help as Harry went it came to studying but Hermione only suggested he joined her at that point because of his teasing remark towards her. 

Ron looked at his best friend Harry with big hopeful eyes silently pleading for a way out. 

Harry just laughed and shrugged “See you guys later” pivoting on his shoe and walking out the door. For only a moment he felt bad leaving Ron to be tortured by the brutal subject that was Physics but honestly… as long as he didn’t have to be the one there he was fine by that.

As soon as he stepped out of their dorm wing Harry could feel himself finally able to breathe. Sure the halls were crowded with kids and there was light chatter but that sound was much more preferable than the ringing in his ears when he tried to understand the hell of a subject that was Physics. He reached the end of the hallway with a decision to make. Right and he would be outside or Left and he’d be entering Slytherin territory. He shook his head and went right as if that was even a hard decision to make, he avoided Slytherins every chance that he got. 

Stepping outside the fresh air hit his face and he inhaled deeply. Now this was peaceful. Slowly his muscles started to relax. This is exactly what he needed. He walked up the pathway a bit, eyes following a frantic blue jay trying to fly straight but it couldn’t. No matter how hard the bird tried to flap its wings or change angles it couldn’t fly exactly straight. A sturdy huge oak tree was laying in the middle of the field and Harry burst into a light jog towards it before sitting against it. 

Ultimate relaxation. Nothing could ruin it. 

“Watch out!” Harry heard way too late before a football came flying and hitting him square in the face. “Fucking hell” he yelled holding his face at the sting of the ball. He could feel tears prick his eyes — it really took him by surprise. 

“Oh it’s just you” Draco commented as he ran towards where his ball went flying. “Merlin Harry, you look awful” he smirked picking up his football. “Should really pay attention to what’s around you, hm?” he instigated. 

Harry moved his hands and revealed that his nose was intact bleeding “Malfoy if you don’t get out of here you’re gonna regret it” he snapped not caring that there was blood all over his face and hands now, too. 

Draco laughed “Violence and covered in blood? Damn Potter, would think you were trying to seduce me” he winked, slipping away before Harry could reply. 

He huffed loudly getting up and wiping the blood from his hands on the red scarf he was wearing. So much for relaxation. Where did Draco get off on hitting him with a ball and teasing him? As if the humiliation of being hit in the face wasn’t enough he had to dramatize his usual antics. 

“Merlin, you alright?” a strange airy voice asked Harry that he did not recognize. He looked up and saw a girl with long blonde hair, a peculiar pair of sunglasses resting atop her head and a sundress scattered with unicorns flowing from her body. 

“I’m fine” Harry replied faking a smile. Despite how grumpy he had been feeling the very tone of this strangers voice was already easing his mood. “I’ve never seen you around. You new?” he asked, eyes scanning the students backpack to get a hint as to who she was. There were a lot of pins sported across her backpack: weird looking dinosaurs, names of Indie bands Harry assumed but nothing that could be an identifier of who she was or where she came from. 

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” she asked now looking a little nervous. “Hogwarts has uh, well they accepted a tonne of new students and well…” she trailed off looking down. Harry was wearing a sports jersey so she knew he wouldn’t take light to this topic I mean when has more competition ever been welcomed? “There is going to be two new teams here and well I got chosen for Ravenclaw. I’m Luna” she announced bringing her eyes back up to the male who was just staring. Maybe he was in shock. “I’m not on the football team or anything though — I’m more interested in the clubs you guys have but yeah” Luna shrugged as they almost had reached the doors to the building. 

“You mean to say that there is going to be additional football teams?” Harry asked his hands now on his head. “How many teams does one University need?!” he asked incredulously. He had worked day in and out to get his team prepared to face Slytherin never did he think there would be more teams to fear. They were going to have to work even harder — a new level Harry wasn’t sure he could get his team on. 

“Sorry” Luna mumbled softly feeling the aura of the boy beside her change. He was definitely stressed out. “For what it’s worth,” she began, eyes scanning his jersey that proudly had the word Gryffindor printed across it “I heard Gryffindor is the team to beat.”

At this Harry smiled. This girl was so nice and they only had just met. “Don’t let your house hear that from you. Team loyalty is big around here” Harry smiled, he still appreciated it nonetheless. 

“What a strange way to pledge loyalty I would think loyalty should be given to those you trust not just by common house names” Luna mused, finding it funny how things worked at this school.

Harry shrugged and nodded “I mean, you’re right but each team or clique - if you will are arranged based on personality and core values. I guess it just makes sense that those of Gryffindor vibe with each other and would fight for one another than lets say, I don’t know, a Slytherin” Harry grimaced like that name had a sour taste.

“Is Slytherin bad?” Luna asked, head tilting to the side as she looked up at the boy who was still bleeding.

“I guess that depends on who you ask,” Harry began as he opened the door to the building “Since you’re asking me, no I don’t think they’re all bad but… there are a few I would avoid” he confessed. “Er… so where are you guys staying then?” he asked as they were in the middle of the hall. It was the beginning of the year so he hadn’t had much time to explore the school and the new extension - though they were told that would be a science wing. 

“Just upstairs on the far left” Luna smiled, eyes observing the different people walking past them. “I could show you around once I’m more settled?” he offered.

“That would be cool, yeah. I’m just off to that side Harry pointed to where the Gryffindors stayed. “If you need anything feel free to knock and ask for Harry” he smiled. Once he parted ways from the blonde he felt his stress levels rising.

How was he going to be able to lead his team to victory against three different houses? He was going to need a co-captain. He knew just who to ask.

Ginny Weasley.


	3. Head Over Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took so long but hopefully the length makes up for the wait!!

English class was always eventful. The professor, Lockhart was vibrant (a bit full of himself — but entertaining nonetheless). Ever since yesterday Harry had been mapping out different gameplays for his team for maximum success. He thought a lot about Lunas stance on their school and she had a solid point in the fact it was weird. Most schools had to face other schools but not Hogwarts, you battle your own classmates to the end. It was really no wonder the atmosphere was always so unpleasant; pitting the students against one another was just a recipe for disaster. At this point during the class Harry gave up pretending to listen, eyes scanning the room to see where Ginny was sitting, which happened to be next to Neville. As the professor was raving about the different methods of writing Harry silently moved across the class. “Switch with me, man? I need to talk to Ginny” he asked, he figured he better use this time for something productive, who gave a shit about english anyway? Neville happily gave up his seat, sitting next to Ron. He had something to tell the other anyway. Harry turned to Ginny proposing his brilliant idea. 

“You’re mad, Harry. I can’t be co-captain!” Ginny confessed, yelling a bit too hard earning a glare from the professor. Truthfully she had wondered when he had made the team co-ed. “Sorry” Ginny mumbled sinking in her seat from embarrassment as now all eyes were on her. Luckily they didn’t stay on her for long. 

“Sir, can you go over APA formatting again?” Hermione smiled, not like she didn’t know everything about it but wanted to save her friend from embarrassment. This caused Lockhart to go on a long winded explanation, completely immersed in the question proposed. 

“Ginny, I’ve seen you play” Harry urged nodding encouragingly. “I really don’t think anyone would be better suited” he said like it was a fact. 

Ginny sighed looking Harry in his eyes careful not to react too loud this time. “Seriously, Harry?” she questioned, eyebrows furrowing. “I highly doubt helping you practice for your game counts as playing” Ginny confessed. They needed a captain so Ginny has filled in, not like she had the faintest idea what she was doing. Why Harry thought she’d be a good fit for the team was beyond her. The only athletic background she had was in volleyball and that was so different. “Plus, since when has your team allowed girls?” she asked, confused when this development had come about. 

“Our team includes everyone, Gin” Harry stated, he would let anyone no matter what their gender or gender expressions was — as long as they had the talent. “Doesn’t that say a lot about you? I think you’d be a great co captain just from how I've seen you helped me and the few boys practice. Please, Ginny?” he pleaded, putting on his best puppy dog face. He wasn’t above begging, he’d do it, with the competition they were about to have he wasn’t above much. 

“You’re really annoying, you know that?” she sighed loudly, now resting her elbows on the desk, her head rested in her hands. “Fine, Harry but you owe me. Big time” she agreed. 

Harry smiled wildly, with Ginny’s help they’d crush the other houses no problem. 

~~~

“He gave a Weasel the co-captain title ?!” Draco burst out laughing, tears threatening to leave his eyes from laughing too hard. 

Pansy smirked shaking her head “Oh fuck off, it’s not that funny” but she couldn’t help laughing herself as Draco was absolutely losing his shit. 

“Count on Harry to give his little girlfriend a spot on the team. How cute, really” Draco shook his head, turning his head to Theo. “You know what this means right?” he asked looking at the tall blonde dressed in all black. 

“Uh…” he began, looking up to give the question some thought. “That they have no chance against us?” he raised, shrugging hoping that was the answer Draco was looking for. 

“Exactly” Draco smirked “I cant wait to see the look on stupid Potters face when he not only gets beat by us but those ridiculous other sounding new houses as well.”

Pansy walked up to Draco, sitting next to him, resting her arm on his shoulder. “Speaking of the other houses. Someone want to tell me what the fresh fuck is a hufflepuff?” she grinned taking a jab towards the other house. This caused laughs to erupt throughout the room, even from the always gloomy Draco. 

~~~

“Ready to get your ass beat next week, Potter?” Draco asked, as he waltzed through the cafe, leaning against the counter. 

Harry didn’t have to turn around to know whose was speaking behind him, it was the same obnoxious voice that taunted him like it was sport. “Don’t you have anything better to do besides stalk me?” he rolled his eyes as he carried his tray to the register. 

“Stalking you? Don’t flatter yourself, Potter” Draco answered incredulously, waiting for the other to pay for his food. 

Harry made his way to the cafe tables, the annoying Slytherin quick at his heels. He set down his tray on the table and sat down. “You following me everywhere I go like a lost dog is flattery enough” he smirked as he brought a french fry to his mouth. 

Draco groaned placing his palms firmly on the table “You want to repeat that? I dare you” he challenged having enough of Harry’s sass for the day. 

Harry tilted his head and looked at the other boy whose face was getting more and more flushed “You’re like a little lost do—before he could finish Draco lunged at him from across the table, knocking him on his back. This left Draco basically straddling the Gryffindor. 

Before Draco could process the compromising position he had gotten himself into the other students in the cafe began snickering seeing the two in such a way. “Wait! This isn’t what it seems” Draco said now flinging himself off the other boy. “Stop laughing, now!” he grunted folding his arms across his chest. 

Harry was still on the floor, the wind once again knocked out from him due to Draco. Another Gryffindor who happened to be sitting a few tables from him came to help him up. “Thanks” he replied brushing off his jeans. He glared at Draco, his hands forming into fists. “I don’t know what your problem is Draco but my God you are just what everyone says you are!” he yelled not caring he was making a spectacle, he walked closer so that their chests were basically touching. “Just a snobby rich boy that thinks he’s entitled to everything and can’t stand a little competition” he smirked, now shoving Draco forward. “Touch me again and I swear you won’t be as lucky as you are now”.


End file.
